


Movie Night

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Holiday, Movie Night, chilling, flat sitting, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yang is asked to flat sit for Ruby and Weiss while they are away on holiday, she flicks through her phone to see if anyone would be willing to keep her company. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

The Rose-Schnee home was a frantic bustle of life. All but one individual was rushing around in a state of frenzy to finish off last minute tasks. Yang watched with slight hidden amusement from their large L-shaped couch in the living room as her little sister and her fiancée dashed around their apartment, panicking and arguing over whether everything was in order, whether everything that needed to be packed was packed, and other trivial things that Yang didn't bother paying attention to. Free time for the couple was a rare privilege, so when Weiss and Ruby finally got a few days to themselves, they decided to plan a trip to Vaccuo. However, with Ruby's pet dog Zwei and Weiss' arrangement of small potted plants that needed regular tending to, their home couldn't afford to be left unattended. Luckily, Yang's time off coincided with theirs. Additionally, the tenancy agreement on her old flat had ran out and she wouldn't be picking up the keys for her new flat until Weiss and Ruby's holiday had ended. It worked out perfectly for both parties. Finally, Ruby came towards Yang, red faced and panting from all her exertions

"Ok, so there's some food in the fridge, though you might have to go a food shop later, and you have our phone numbers in case you-",Ruby repeated to her older sister for the hundredth time before being rudely interrupted by her wife.

"Hurry up, Ruby! We're gonna miss our flight!" Weiss shouted from the corridor, where she stood with a couple of suitcases, impatiently waiting for Ruby. Ruby turned and was about to retort at her exasperated partner, before Yang placed a firm but reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned back around to see her elder sister smiling softly down at her.

"Don't worry, Rubes, I've got everything down. Keep the flat clean, water the plants, take care of Zwei. Relax, I got this,"

"You sure?" Ruby asked again, more calm before.

"Yes, I am sure," Yang laughed out softly, before wrapping her sister up in a soft embrace. "Now, go before the ice queen has a meltdown. Have fun," After a short but loving hug, Ruby looked up at her sister and flashed her a small smile before handing over her set of keys and rushing out to the corridor to meet up with Weiss. All Yang heard afterwards was some muffled bickering and then the resounding clack of the front door, followed by silence. Yang then went back to the couch and flopped down.

So…what to do? She thought to herself.

oo0oo

The first couple hours of Yang moving into the flat moved by at a slow and torturous pace. The flat had already been thoroughly cleaned. All the dishes were neatly stored away in cupboard, everything put away neatly. Not even so much as a speck of dust was to be seen. Even Ruby's room – in a severe contrast to her old bedroom in patch and her part of the old dorm at Beacon – was utterly spotless. The only way her room ever got cleaned back home was if Taiyang bribed with cookies. A similar method was done by Yang as soon as they moved to Beacon. Yang chuckled at the mental image of Weiss baking cookies for Ruby to clean her room. Yang racked through her mind endlessly to see what she could do. She could take Zwei out for a walk, but the usual-energetic little furball was fast asleep in his looked so adorable and cosy, Yang didn't want to disturb him. She decided instead to have a look through the cupboards, fridge and freezer to see what food was left in the flat, mentally checking off which food most likely belonged to who, eventually making it into a little game.

Let's see what's behind cupboard number one. She thought to herself. Hmmm…Sweet microwave popcorn. Ruby's. Salted microwave popcorn, Weiss'. Pasta, maybe Ruby's. Taco making kit, might be Ruby's.

And so her little game kept her occupied for a good while. Boredom did weird things to people, and Yang was surprised to find she was actually kind of enjoying guessing what belonged to who. But alas, her short lived entertainment drew to a close when she finished off racking through the freezer

…a litre of grey goose vodka, definitely Weiss'. And finally, frozen ham and pineapple pizza, Ruby's. Yang concluded, slapping the freezer shut, and debating what else to do with herself. Looking towards the TV, she spotted a small black box which she recognized as Ruby's playstation four. Instantly, she switched on the television and console before she reassumed her position on the couch, grabbing one of the two controllers off the coffee table. She was about to play whatever was last stuck in the game, when she thought she could have more fun with someone else. Whipping out her phone, she flicked through her contacts to see if there was anyone who may want to over.

The first contact was her best and closest friend, Bake Belladonna. Sure, Blake was cool and probably would've said yes to hang out with Yang in a heartbeat, but she was out of town visiting some family. The next was Coco Adel. Coco was nice, and the two of them always had fun when they were hanging out on the town, but she wasn't sure if staying in and playing video games was her thing, so that wasn't an option in Yang's mind. Next name on her contacts was Jaune Arc. Yang hesitated for a second. He was a nice guy - a bit weird but otherwise harmless – but Yang never saw them as seriously close friends. The more she flicked through her phone, the more Yang despaired at the thought of a boring night until she finally landed on a name who may have been willing to hang out.

Pyrrha Nikos.

With the exception of Blake and Ruby, Pyrrha was Yang's closest friend. They did almost everything together. Hang out, spot each other at the gym. Yeah, thought Yang, why not give her a ring. Without a moment's hesitation, she clicked on Pyrrha's name and waited on her friend to answer.

Ring ring… Yang eagerly waited with anticipation at someone to hang out with.

Ring ring…But what if she's busy, Yang thought to herself, or I'm bothering her?

Ring ring…Maybe I should just leave her be.

Ring ring…Ah screw it, we can always hang out another time. Yang pulled the phone away from her ear and was about to hang up when she heard the other line being picked up.

"Hello?"

Panicking temporarily, Yang nearly dropped her phone as she scrambled to put her phone back to her ear.

"Uh hey, Pyrrha! What's up?"

"Oh, hello Yang! How are you?"

"I'm alright, yourself?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you. So, why did you phone me?"

Yang quickly and quietly thought over her words before she thought of what to say next.

"So, listen, I'm kinna staying at Ruby's and Weiss' place for a couple of days, and I'm feeling a bit lonely. Do you maybe want to come over and hang out?" Yang held her breath as she waited on a response from her friend. Though Pyrrha answered in a second, it seemed a lot longer to Yang than that.

"Yeah, sure, I'm free! Just let me have a shower and get changed, ok?"

"Yeah, that's no problem, just let me know when you're heading off. You know where their flat is, right?"

"Of course. I'll see you in a bit!"

"Ok, bye!" Yang finished off, smiling the whole way through the short conversation, and suddenly looking forward to hanging out with her friend. Sighing in relief, she turned to the playstation, and with some time to kill, started playing through GTA5 as she waited for Pyrrha. However, after about half an hour, she soon got bored very quickly and was starting to wonder why Pyrrha hadn't text her back. She was about to whip out her phone and check to see if she had possibly missed a text from her when she heard the phone out in the corridor ring. Confused, she lightly jogged out and picked it up.

"Who is this?"

"This is Pyrrha, is that you, Yang?"

Panicking slightly, she tried clicking on every button to try and let the door into the building unlock for her friend.

"Yeah, sure..just give me a sec..what the fuck? Open…OPEN!" Yang tapped furiously at the buttons, and soon her furious tapping turned into hitting of the phone until by chance, her fist hit the right button and she heard a buzzing as the front door entrance into the building opened. Yang went to open the door to her own flat, and she saw Pyrrha making her way up the stairs. She was very plainly dressed. Her red hair was tied up into her usual ponytail while her fringe was still down. Though her face only had the barest of makeup applied, she was still mesmerizingly beautiful. As for her outfit, she wore a simple brown leather jacket, a red v necked t-shirt, some black skinny jeans and brown boots. Much like the rest, her outfit had a very a simplistic beauty. She had her trademark friendly smile on her face, but a single eyebrow raised, as though questioning her friend.

"Remind me to text Ruby to see how the phone works."

oo0oo

"What did Ruby say?" Pyrrha asked, leaning over from her position on the couch to take a handful of popcorn.

"She just told me to pick up the phone and hit zero whenever someone was trying to get in," Yang replied.

"hmmm," nodded Pyrrha, not too much to avoid disturbing Yang. As soon as Pyrrha made herself comfortable in the flat, Yang was about to challenge Pyrrha to a game from Ruby's extensive collection until she remembered that she could flick onto Netflix via the playstation. So instead of playing video games, Pyrrha and Yang cooked themselves up a feast – popcorn, pizza, wine, sweets – before they made camp on the couch. They were currently spooning on the couch with a thin blanket laid over them as they finished of watching the end of "Filth".

"Ok, I'm pretty sure that was Weiss' choice, I don't think Ruby would watch anything that dark," Yang announced, as she leant over to pick up the controller to pick something else. As she did this, her face got close to Pyrrha's head and she stopped as soon as she noticed the faintest smell of something, so she took a breath through her nose, and smiled. The way Pyrrha's hair smelt reminded Yang of coffee shops in autumn, when they sold specially made spiced drinks during the season. She found herself smelling Pyrrha's scent a little too long, and felt some movement beneath her as Pyrrha adjusted herself to look up at Yang.

"Everything alright?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely concerned.

"Uh huh…just…" Yang thought for a second and flashed a devilish smile, "Just never imagined I would be on top of the Pyrrha Nikos,"

Instead of the usual eye roll or annoyed sigh she got for dropping such an obviously flirty statement to her friend, Pyrrha instead gave her a friendly smile. They held this position for a long time, just staring each other longingly into each other's eyes, and Yang felt Pyrrha timidly hug her waist loosely, never once breaking eye contact with Yang, and brought herself closer to Yang's face. Yang couldn't stop herself from making one more remark.

"Why, ms Nikos, I believe you're trying to seduce me," Yang said, with a devilish grin, before letting the gap between them close. The kiss wasn't passionate or hard,like Yang would've liked to be, but it was soft and tender. Yang idly ran her hands through Pyrrha's hair, was felt thick and soft to the touch. Yang could feel Pyrrha's hand travelling up her back, but never to escalate the situation, just more to explore Yang's back. Finally, Yang was the one to break the kiss, and leant her forehead against Pyrrha's with the points of their noses touching.

"Well…I guess this means we are no longer friends, huh?" Yang questioned raising her eyebrows.

"What you talking about? Friends kiss," Pyrrha asked innocently, though the glint in her eyes suggested otherwise.

"That was not friend kissing, Pyrrha," Yang whispered, before sighing contentedly and turning her face towards the TV for a brief second before turning back to Pyrrha.

"You wanna keep on watching TV?" Yang asked, picking up the controller.

"I don't mind," Pyrrha answered with a soft smile.

And so they stayed in that position for most of the night, with Yang laying her head against Pyrrha's chest, not really paying attention to what was on the television screen but instead focusing on the sound of her heartbeat and gently breathing. Pyrrha wasn't really interested in what was on the screen either, instead resting her hand on the small of Yang's back and using the other to tenderly stroke Yang's hair. Yang thought about how this sudden change would affect the dynamic between herself and Pyrrha, but she really had no problem with it. The pair had always had a comfortable, close bond, and this change wasn't really a shock. So finally, Yang snuggled into her chest, closing her eyes and focusing her entire mind onto the sound of Pyrrha's heart.

What the hell? She thought. Let the chips fall where they may.

(Notes: This is just a short fluffy piece with no plot, because I ship Greekfire so much and I like the idea of them just being cute. Hope you guys enjoy this and ADIOS!)


End file.
